Petites histoires d'après guerre
by Sweela
Summary: Receuil de petits textes exposants différentes conception de se qui a pu se passé après la guerre. Principalement du Albus/Scorpius.
1. Albus et le père noël

Prompt lancé par **mushoos** : "C'est pas parce que t'as un gros bide et que t'es habillé en rouge que t'es le Père Noël. "

Titre: Albus et le père noël  
Rating: G  
2 mots: Post tome 7

Toute la petite famille avait décidé de se rendre au centre d'achat moldu, histoire que les garçons puisse voir le père Noël. Ginny tenait la petite Lily, un an et demi dans ses bras et tenait la petite main de James avec l'autre. Le jeune Albus, 4 ans, se trouvait dans les bras de son père, les jambes autour de sa taille. Pour l'occasion, les deux petits garçons portaient tous les deux un petit chapeau rouge de père Noël.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il y avait déjà une petite file de jeunes qui attendait. Lorsque enfin se fut leur tour, Ginny laissa James s'approcher alors qu'Harry déposa Albus sur le sol pour aller payer le lutin-photographe.

« HO HO HO! Qu'est-ce qu'un gentil petit garçon comme toi veux pour noël? » demanda-t-il à James, en le faisait sauter sur ses genoux.

James allait répondre lorsque : « C'est pas parce que t'as un gros bide et que t'es habillé en rouge que t'es le Père Noël. »

C'était le jeune Albus, qui s'était approché lui aussi sans que personne ne le remarque.

« Albus! » s'exclama Ginny.

"Mais maman, tu as dit que le vrai père noël savait lorsque l'on était pas sage. Si le monsieur était le vrai père-noël, il saurait que James n'a pas été sage cette année. »

« Albus Severus Potter! » repris Ginny.

Contrairement à sa femme, Harry trouvait cela plutôt drôle. Il trouvait toujours amusant de constater de la logique de son fils de 4 ans.

« Ne rigole pas Harry. Albus s'est mal comporté. »

« Ce n'est pas si grave chéri. »

« C'est le temps pour la photo. » interrompit le lutin.

« D'accord » lui répondit Harry. Puis se retournant vers sa femme. « Allons faire cette photo. »

Et quelques jours plus tard, Ginny accrocha au dessus de la cheminé, la photo fait ce jour là. Derrière le siège du père noël, Harry et Ginny se tenait debout, la petite Lily dans les bras de sa mère. Les deux garçon étaient assis sur les genoux du l'homme, Albus tenant sa barbe et tirant dessus et James faisant une grimace à son frère.

Fin


	2. Un père noël d'exception

"Le rouge n'est vraiment pas ta couleur." par**ingelrannus**

Titre :Un père noël d'exception

Rating :G

2 mots :Post tome 7

Depuis que la guerre était terminée, les Weasley avaient une tradition pour noël. On mettait le nom de tous les hommes en âge de le faire dans un chapeau, puis on pigeait un nom. Le personne ainsi choisit était celle qui faisait le père Noël.

Et cet année, ce n'était pas une année comme les autres, puisque deux noms avaient été ajouté dans le chapeau. Deux noms qui n'avaient pas fait plaisir à Harry.

Le survivant n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que son fils pouvait bien trouvé au fils Malefoy.

Quelques années plus tôt, lorsque Albus avait fait son coming out, il avait été très ennuyer de savoir que son garçon préférait les autres garçons, mais maintenant que son fils sortait officiellement avec Scorpius Malefoy, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser : « N'importe quel mec, mais pas Malefoy! ».

Surtout que maintenant, Albus avait invité son amoureux au party de noël, et puisque le mère de ce dernier était récemment partie avec son professeur de Yoga, Albus avait cru intéressant d'invité aussi Drago Malefoy, le père de Scorpius.

Pour en revenir à la tradition, cette année, l'heureux gagnant qui aurait l'honneur de porter le costume du père noël était… Drago Malefoy.

Ce dernier non plus n'aimait pas que son fils soit amoureux d'un Potter. Sans oublier le fait qu'il allait devoir passer noël dans la famille des Weasley. Dans l'une des trop nombreuses chambres de cette maison, Drago Malefoy regardait avec dégoût le costume rouge du père Noël qu'il allait devoir porter.

« Tu te dépêche papa? Tout le monde t'attend en bas. » fit Scorpius en entrant dans la chambre. « Tu n'es pas encore prêt? Qu'est-ce que tu attend? »

Ne sachant quoi donner comme excuse, il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : « Le rouge ne me va pas bien. »

« Oh allez papa. Met se costume qu'on en finisse. »

« Bon d'accord » abdiqua-t-il.

Son fils partie, le laissant seul.

« HOHOHO! Je suis le père Noël.» fit-il en entrant dans le salon où tous les Weasley étaient assis.

Il y avait Arthur et Molly, Charlie et sa femme, leurs deux enfants de 18 et 19 ans, il y avait Billy et Fleur avec Victoire et son mari, Teddy Lupin. Ces deux derniers avaient amener leur deux enfants de 1 et 3 ans. Il y avait aussi George Weasley qui dieu merci n'était ni marié ni père de famille. Il y avait Ron et Hermione, leurs enfants, Hugo et Rose, la petite amie de Hugo et le petit copain de Rose. Pour finir, il y avait Harry et Ginny Potter, James et sa copine, qui avait son propre fils de 6 ans. Ils avaient ensemble une fillette de 2 ans et elle était enceinte de nouveau. Sans oublier Albus et son fils, assis très proche l'un de l'autre sur le divan, se chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille et la jeune Lily qui avait aussi amener un copain.

Vraiment, Drago Malefoy se sentait stupide. En essayant de garder son calme, surtout lorsque Potter lui envoyait un regard amuser.

Croyant avoir à faire le père Noël seulement quatre fois, il désespéra lorsqu'il sur que _toute_ la famille y passait. 30 personnes à faire passer sur ses genoux. 30 cadeaux à distribuer en son nom.

Scorpius regardait avec amusement son père jouer son rôle, se demandant quand il allait craquer. Mais il ne craqua pas. Alors lorsqu'il s'assit sur les cuisses de son père, lorsque ce dernier lui demanda pour noël, il ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer à son oreille : "Le rouge n'est vraiment pas ta couleur."

Fin…


	3. Souvenirs

Prompt lancé par: **tipitina** "Les lumières étincelaient sur les clochers enneigés"  
**Rating :**G  
**2 mots :**Post tome 7  
**Titre :**Souvenirs

Les lumières étincelaient sur les clochers enneigés. Avec la neige qui tombait doucement, c'était magnifique. C'était le milieu de la nuit et les routes étaient vides, sauf une personne; Harry Potter.

C'était la veille de Noel, et il se promenait, seul. Un an et demi plus tôt, il avait vaincu Voldemort et noël étant la fête des souvenirs, les derniers jours avaient été pénible pour le survivant. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le visage de toutes ces personnes qui avait combattu avec lui, mais qui n'était pas là aujourd'hui.

Il était cinqe heures du matin lorsqu'il entra chez lui. De l'extérieur, le manoir Black ressemblait à ce qu'il avait toujours été, sombre et lugubre, mais l'intérieur, avec toutes les décorations, était d'une toute autre dimension.

Harry alla dans sa chambre. Ginny dormait toujours profondément, ses cheveux formant une auréole orange autour d'elle. Elle était magnifique. Il se coucha à ses côté, l'embrassa sur le front et attendit, le sommeille ne venait toujours pas.

Il ne s'était toujours pas endormi lorsqu'elle se réveilla.

« Joyeux noël, chéri. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser.


	4. Albus Severus Potter

**Pour la communauté LJ au_terrier…**

**Titre : **Albus Severus Potter  
**Auteur : ** Barbotine  
**Membres de la famille : **Ginny  
**Catégorie :** Question du mois  
**Rating : **G  
**Disclaimer : **Comme de raison, rien ne m'appartient...

Ginny était en train de faire la vaisselle alors qu'Harry jouait avec le jeune James, 15 mois, dans le petit parc magique. Elle s'interrompit un instant pour lui dire qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller coucher James. Le survivant prit donc l'enfant dans ses bras et monta les escaliers pour se diriger vers les chambres.

Ginny allait bientôt accouché et elle et Harry n'était toujours pas arrivé à trouver le nom pour leur second fils. Trouver celui de James avait été facile. Harry avait voulu le nommer en l'honneur de son père et de son parain. Ginny, désireuse de faire plaisir à son mari, avait accepter. De toute façon, ça lui plaisait bien. James Sirius Potter. C'était un nom parfait pour un gyffondor.

Lorsque Harry redescendit, la rousse avait terminer avec la vaisselle et elle était maintenant assis sur le divan, face à une télé moldu éteinte. Le brun s'assit prêt d'elle et en plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprocha de lui. Ginny se laissa aller à fermer les yeux contre son mari.

"Il faudrat bien lui trouver un nom à ce garçon." murmura-t-elle, appréciant la chaleur que lui communiquait son amant.

"Si seulement ça avait été une fille." lui répondit-il en chuchautant lui aussi "Ce aurait été plus simple. On aurait pu l'appeller Lily. "

"Que penses-tu de Silvanus? C'est un jolie nom."

«Tu plaisantes j'espère? C'est beaucoup trop..."

«Beaucoup trop quoi?"

«Beaucoup trop...» Il chercha ses mots «Beaucoup trop Malfoyen. Voilà. "

"Je croyais que tu t'entendait mieux avec lui depuis qu'on vous a mis partenaire au travail." s'étonna-t-elle, quittant l'épaule de son mari.

«Je le supporte parce que je suis obligé. C'est vrai que ça va plutôt bien, mais je ne vais pas appeler mon fils Silvanus. Ça ressemble trop au nom de son fils. Tu te rend compte qu'il a appeler son fils Scorpius! Pauvre gamin."

Et soudain, Ginny se fâcha. Les hormones jouaient avec elle et la tête de cochon de son mari commeçait vraiment à l'énerver. De coup elle se leva et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte et en lui hurlant de se dépêcher de trouver un nom qu'il lui plairait parce que sinon, il l'appellerait Silvanus.

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, une heure plus tard, la porte était fermer et barrer. Il essaya de raisonner sa femme, en vain. Il prit donc une couverture dans l'armoir de son fils et alla se coucher sur le divan. Demain, Ginny serait calmé et tout serait comme avant.

Mais pendant la nuit, Ginny descendit et alla réveiller son mari pour lui annoncé, entre deux contractions, qu'elle allait accouché maintenant. Ils se rendirent donc à Ste-Mangouste avec James. Molly et Arthur vinrent s'occuper de lui pendant qu'Harry assistait à l'accouchement.

Au petit matin, le second fils Potter, toujours sans prénom, voyait le jour. Harry apporta le petit garçon, encore recouver d'un peu de sang à la mère. Étendu à ses côté, il sourit en regardant sa femme et son fils.

«Mme et M. Potter.» interrompit l'infirmière, «Il va falloir le nom de l'enfant.»

«Il s'appelle Albus. Albus Severus Potter." répondit Harry

"Severus?" s'étonna Ginny

"Pourquoi pas." fit le survivant «James porte le nom des deux personnes les plus importantes de ma famille. Il est tout à fait de circonstance que mon second fils porte le nom des deux sorciers les plus courageux à avoir aidé à combattre Voldemort."

Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulé, l'infirmière frissonna au nom du mage noir, mais Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il était beaucoup trop captivé par Albus dans les bras de Ginny.

Seuls les gazouilli de James, dans les bras de Molly qui venait d'entrer le sortit de sa contemplation.

"Par Merlin!" s'exclama Arthur en le voyant. "Il est tellement calme celui-là." Le grand-père faisait ainsi référence a James, qui dès sa naissance n'avait pas arrêter de bouger dans tous les sens.

"Faites attention." fit Molly à son gendre et sa fille. "Fred et George aussi étaient calme à leur naissance. Et voyez ce que ça l'a donner."

La tristesse qui s'était emparer du groupe à la pesé de Fred disparu lorsque James, de nouveau avec la bougeotte, se mit à gigoter et à babiller pour descendre des bras de sa grand-mere. La bonne humeur revint et l'ambiance fêtarde rebint. Il avait un nouveau Weasley dans la famille.

Fin..


	5. Amitier particulière

**Prompts lancé par Heera :** "- C'est ma couette.  
- je sais.  
-C'est ma couette.  
- je sais. Maintenant à toi de voir si tu en prends une autre ou si tu me rejoints. " par Heera

«**Rating :** PG-13  
**2 mots : **Albus/Scorpus

**Fandom : **Harry Potter**  
Titre : **Amitié particulière

Albus savait que sa destiné était d'être avec Scorpius. Il l'avait su dès leur première rencontre au chemin de travers. Comme il l'avait fait avec Teddy et James avant lui, Harry Potter avait tenu à magasiner le matériel scolaire seul pour la première rentrer. Ginny s'occupait, avec Lily, d'acheter le nécessaire pour James. Le survivant en profita pour raconter à son fils cadet sa propre entrer à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Cette journée seul avec son fils lui permit aussi de lui remettre un cadeau très précieux.

« Un vieux parchemin vierge? » fit Albus, déçu en ouvrant la boite. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec cela? »

« Ce vieux parchemin comme tu dis, m'as été très utile à Poudlard. Vois-tu Albus, il s'agit en fait d'une carte très détailler de l'école, avec tous les passages secret et leurs mots de passe, qui n'est accessible que si l'on connaît le code secret. » Et Harry ponta sa baguette magique sur le parchemin. « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Et sous les yeux surpris du petit garçon, le schéma de Poudlard apparu devant lui. Il remarqua bien vite un petit point qui faisait les cents pas dans un bureau. Une petite étiquette indiquait : Caroline Cummings.

« Chaque personne présente dans l'école se trouve sur la carte. C'est très utile pour éviter les professeurs après un méfait. Mais ne dit pas à ta mère ce que je viens de te dire. Elle me tuerait de t'encourager à faire des bêtises. Méfait accompli » fit-il afin de fermer la carte.

Avec prudence, le gamin prit la carde, la remis dans sa boite et la plaça en sécurité dans sa poche. D'une intelligence vive, le petit garçon savait que cette carte était très importante à son père et il se promis d'y faire très attention.

« Bon maintenant, allons t'acheter ta première baguette. »

Le père et le fils se rendirent donc chez Ollivander. Le vieil homme avait prit sa retraite bien des années auparavant et Harry n'était pas sur qu'il soit encore vivant, mais il avait été remplacé par son plus jeune frère.

« Alors je vois que c'est maintenant ton tour d'acheter ta première baguette. » dit l'homme en se mettant à la hauteur du gamin. Intimidé, ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Alors voyons voir ce que j'ai pour toi. » Il fouilla dans ses boites. « Essayons celle-ci; 25 cm, bois de cèdre avec deux cheveux de vélane »

Cette première baguette brisa une vitre. La seconde faillit brûler les cheveux du pauvre homme. Mais lorsque le jeune Albus prit la troisième, une magnifique baguette en bois de rose, 23 cm contenant l'écaille d'une dragonne, quelque chose de magique se produisit. Des fils doré et argenté sortir de la baguette pour aller entourer un autre garçon de onze ans qui venait d'entrer, un petit blond au nez retrousser en une expression snob qui amusa Albus.

« Et bien je crois que la baguette à choisit son maître. » déclara le sorcier alors qu'Harry fixait le père du blond. On pouvait sentir la tension ainsi le marchant se dépêcha d'emballer la baguette et de la tendre au gamin. « Ce fera 10 gallions. »

La transaction terminer, les deux Potter quittèrent la pièce. Alors que le père ignora complètement les Malefoy, le jeune Albus ne pouvais détaché ses yeux de la silhouette de Scorpius.

« Voyons voir quel genre de baguette ira au petit Malefoy que voici. »

Incertain, le jeune garçon prit la baguette qui lui était tendu. Immédiatement, il sentit des étincelles lui parcourir le bras et bientôt, le même phénomène qu'avec Albus se produisit. Les fils se perdirent dans l'espace.

Drago paya les dix gallions et partit. Rester seul dans le magasins, le sorcier parlant dans le vide : « Surprenant, vraiment surprenant. » Pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait au chemin de traverse, il venait de vendre une baguette jumelle. À moins de 10 minutes d'intervalle. La seule différence entre les deux baguettes était la provenance de l'écaille. Si l'une venait d'une dragonne, celle de Malefoy venait du dragon compagnon de la dragonne. Comme tout marchand de baguette, il connaissait la légende qui disait que lorsque les âmes sœurs du monde se partageait souvent une baguette comme celle-là. Ce rendant compte de la stupidité de la situation, Alfred secoua la tête. _Ce n'est qu'une légende après tout. Un Malefoy et un Potter ensemble, deux garçons de sursoit. C'est ridicule. Tu deviens vieux mon Alfred._

Dans la librairie, alors qu'ils étaient à la recherche de ses livres, Albus n'arrêtait pas de penser au jeune Malefoy. Le petit garçon connaissant très bien la haine des Potter envers les Malefoy et inversement, mais malgré cela, il avait très envi de devenir ami avec ce petit aristocrate qu'il avait rencontrer.

« Papa? » demanda Albus en prenant son courage à deux mains « Est-ce que je suis obligé de détester Malefoy? »

Harry regarda son fils, surprit par la demande. C'était une question délicate, ainsi il prit son temps avant de répondre. « Tu n'es pas obligé de détester qui que ce soit. Tu pourras te faire toi même une idée rendu à Poudlard. » En disant cela, sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, Harry avait fait bien plus que de rassurer son fils. Il lui avait donné l'autorisation d'apprécier, d'aimer l'autre garçon. Et lorsque Scorpius entra à son tour dans la boutique, Albus eut la sensation que c'était d'amour qu'il s'agissait.

_*_

Les deux garçons avaient maintenant 13 ans. Pour la première fois, Scorpius passait une semaine au manoir Potter. Ses parents avaient un voyage pour leurs 15 ans de mariage et bien qu'il fut invité, le jeune garçon préférait de loin passé une partit des vacances avec son meilleur ami. Pour l'occasion, Harry avait fait apparaître un deuxième lit qu'il avait placé près du lit de son fils. Ainsi, les deux amis pourraient tranquillement le soir avant de se coucher.

« C'est ma couette. » fit Scorpius.  
«Je sais »  
«C'est ma couette.»  
«Je sais. Maintenant à toi de voir si tu en prends une autre ou si tu me rejoints. »

Scorpius n'hésita pas longtemps et alla rejoindre son ami sous la couette. Chuchotant jusqu'aux petites heures, ils finirent par s'endormir, coller l'un à l'autre.

Le lendemain lorsque Ginny vint réveiller les deux garçons, elle resta un instant à regarder le portrait qu'ils formaient.

Lors qu'ils eurent 14 ans, ce fut deux semaines que Scorpius passa chez les Potter. Le premier soir, le même schéma se produit. Albus lui vola sa couverture et Scorpius se retrouva à dormir dans les bras d'Albus.

À 15 ans, ce fut au tour d'Albus de venir passer les vacances au manoirs Malefoy. Le premier soir, lorsque Albus refit le même manège, Scorpius alla plutôt se chercher une autre couverture, arguant qu'ils étaient trop vieux pour dormir ensemble comme cela. Mais malgré cela, Scorpius se retrouva tout de même dans le lit d'Albus. Cette année là, Scorpius sentit quelque chose de dure et chaux contre sa cuisse lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il n'osa pas bouger, non pas pour éviter le réveille, mais surtout pour qu'Albus ne puisse pas sentir l'état dans lequel lui-même se trouvait.

À 16 ans, les choses changèrent encore et Scorpius retourna chez Albus. Cette fois-ci, il refusa d'aller dormir dans son lit, mais contrairement à l'été précédent, il se força à rester dans son lit. La situation blessa fortement Albus, mais Scorpius ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occuper qu'il était à essayer de se convaincre que c'était mal. La deuxième nuit, Scorpius poussa l'audace jusqu'à demander à dormir dans une autre chambre. Cette fois-ci, il vit bien qu'il blessait son ami, mais il préférait cela à ce que ce dernier l'entende gémir son prénom pendant son sommeil. À la fin de la semaine, Albus était tellement triste qu'il dit à peine au revoir à son ami avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ce soir-là, Harry se décida à avoir une discussion avec son plus jeune fils. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu parler d'une dispute entre eux depuis la première année. Et voilà qu'en une semaine, ils n'avaient fait que cela. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de son Serpentard préféré, il le trouva couché sur le ventre, le visage enfouis dans son oreiller.

« Albus? » demanda-t-il doucement. Aucune réponse. Il se rapprocha un peu et mis un main sur l'épaule de son fils alors qu'il s'assoyait sur le lit. « Albus? Ça va? » Soudainement, il se retrouva avec son fils en pleurs dans ses bras. Serrant le corps tremblant de son fils contre le sien, lui caressant les cheveux en lui murmurant des _'chut'_ réconfortant. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour l'instant. Il n'avait jamais vu son fils dans cet état, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dans cet état là. À part peut-être Lily au début de l'été lorsque son sont premier petit copain l'avait laisser et c'était Ginny qui s'en était occupé. Penser à Lily fut comme une révélation et il comprit que la tristesse de son fils était du à une peine d'amour. C'était la seule explication possible. Et peux importe comment il tournait la situation dans sa tête, il n'en venait qu'à une seule conclusion. Son fils était amoureux du jeune Malefoy. Et comme Lily et Dustin, ils avaient rompu.

Avec deux doigts, Harry força son fils à le regarder dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Vous avez rompu? »

Albus regarda son père avec des yeux interrogateurs, surprit que ce dernier est comprit qu'il avait le cœur brisé à cause de Scorpius, et soudainement, il se remis à pleurer. Pendant un instant, il ne fut capable que de faire non de la tête. Lorsqu'il fut enfin un peu calmé, il réussit à dire : «Il me déteste. »

Cela sonnait comme une affirmation, mais Harry préféra s'en assurer. « C'est lui qui t'as dit ça? »

« Non »

« Alors comment le sais-tu? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a demander à changer de chambre? Il s'est rendu compte que je fantasmais sur lui et maintenant il me déteste. »

« Ne dit pas de connerie, Al. Si ça se trouve, il ne sait même pas rendu compte qu'il te blessait. » Harry réfléchis un instant. « Demain, nous irons chez les Malefoy et tu lui demandera toi-même. »

« Et s'il me déteste vraiment? »

« Et bien je me vengerais sur son père. »

La phrase, lancé avec sérieux, décrocha un sourire à Albus. « Je crois que je vais me coucher. Peux-tu dire à maman que je ne souperais pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas très faim. »

« D'accord. » Harry embrassa son fils sur le front en lui caressant une nouvelle fois les cheveux. « Je t'aime. »

Et Albus s'endormi, un faible sourit aux lèvres. Au moins son père ne le détestait pas.

Scorpius lui ne s'endormis pas aussi facilement ce soir là. Il se tourna dans son lit pendant des heures, réfléchissant à la situation. Il était amoureux d'Albus et pour la première fois de sa vie, l'aristocrate confiant fit place à un gamin apeurer par des sentiments trop grands pour lui. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait sentir les mains d'Albus sur lui, son corps contre le siens lorsqu'ils dormaient, son regard sur lui. Les yeux fermer, chacun des petits gestes innocents du quotidien devenait sexuels. Le blond décida de se lever pour aller prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il y rencontra sa mère en chemise de nuit. La femme avait eut la même idée que son fils. Voyant les yeux rougis et fatigué de son fils, elle le força à s'assoire à table.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe chéri? »

« Rien maman. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à dormir. »

« Scorpius. » dit-elle d'autorité, sachant très bien que son fils ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

Il allait lui servir la même explication, mais au dernier moment, il avisa qu'une partie de la vérité aurait plus d'effet.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux. »

« oh… Premiers amours. »

« Première peine d'amour surtout. »

« Ce n'est pas réciproque c'est ça? » lui demanda-t-elle, compréhensive. « Tu lui a demander au moins? »

« je.. »

« Scorpius chéri, tu dois au moins lui demander. »

« Mais maman, je sais qu'i.. qu'elle ne m'aime pas. »

« On est jamais sur de quoique ce soit dans la vie. Demain, demande lui. Tu en aurais le cœur net. »

Scorpius sourit à sa mère, fort de sa nouvelle décision d'en parler à Albus le lendemain. Astoria regarda son fils retourner dans sa chambre plus serein et sourit. Drago ne sera pas content d'apprendre qu'il aurait un Potter comme gendre. Depuis qu'Astoria lui avait parler de ses doutes concernant l'orientation sexuelle de leurs fils, ce dernier l'avait prit avec un calme surprenant.

« Tant qu'il ne finit pas avec se satané Potter, il peut bien sortir avec qui il veut. » avait-il alors dit.

La suite allait s'avérer intéressante.

Fin


	6. La chaise roulante

**Prompts lancé par ashkaa :** "-Sale môme, t'es trop jeune pour déblatérer des saloperies pareilles… »

«**Rating :** PG-13  
**2 mots : **Severus Snape et Albus Potter (relation familiale seulement)

**Fandom : **Harry Potter**  
Titre : **La chaise roulante

Comme tous les matins depuis des années, Severus Snape se réveilla avec des trolls marchant dans sa tête. Le professeur de potion et de DCFM tendit la main vers sa commode et y prit le pilulier qui y traînait toujours. Il l'ouvrit et prit les 5 pilules du matin. Il s'aida de ses bras pour s'asseoir dans le lit. Le verre d'eau placer à coté du pilulier l'aida à tout avaler. L'homme soupira lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa chaise roulante se trouvait à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Alors qu'Harry l'avait laisser pour mort, des moldu l'avait trouver et s'en que Severus n'ait aucune idée, ils avaient réussit à lui sauver la vie, mais pas ses jambes. Aujourd'hui, il vivait dans une maison adapté à son état qui appartenait à Potter. Et oui, ce même Potter qu'il avait tant haït.

« Et bien entendu » grogna-t-il « Ma baguette est déposé dessus. » Alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à devoir ramper jusque là, une tornade brune entra dans la chambre. Le petit garçon de cinq ans portait une cape rouge qu'il faisait aller derrière lui tel le super héros qu'il s'imaginait être. Albus était le préféré de l'acariâtre professeur. Au plus profond de son âme, Severus savait que le garçon finirait à Serpentard. Il avait déjà hâte de voir le visage défait de Potter lorsque Albus allait entrer à Poudlard.

« Tu as besoin d'aide oncle Sev? »

« Sale môme, » grogna-t-il « t'es trop jeune pour déblatérer des saloperies pareilles… J'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. »

Le petit garçon le prit au mot et après lui avoir donner un baiser sur la joue, quitta la chambre de son oncle en faisant tournoyer sa cape comme lui-même le faisait lorsqu'il pouvait encore marché. Malgré son soupire, une lueur amusé passa dans son regard. Le gamin était impossible, mais malgré cela, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'adorer. Alors qu'il se reculait un peu pour être plus confortable, il aperçu un bout de tissus rouge dépasser du cadre de porte. Cette fois-ci, l'homme décida d'accepter l'aide offerte.

« Et si tu venais m'apporter ma foutu chaise plutôt que de rester planter là comme un imbécile de Gryffondor. »

Le jeune garçon lui apporta alors la chaise en gambadant, heureux de pouvoir aider son oncle préféré. Et Merlin savait qu'avec les Wesley, les gamins Potter en avait des oncles.

« Dit oncle Sev. Raconte moi encore comment c'est Serpentard. »

Severus sourit à la question et raconta encore une fois la vie à Poudlard dans la maison des verts et argents. _Un serpentard, un vrai de vrai_ pensa Severus avec fierté alors que le gamin lui demandait de lui enseigner les potions.

Fin


	7. oublier

**Prompts lancé par heera_ookami :** "-Tu sais dans la vie rien n'est tout noir ou tout blanc et...  
-T'as trouvé ça dans un carambar ?  
-Je dis ça pour t'aider moi !  
-Tu veux m'aider ? Fermes là et sers moi un autre verre. Là tu m'aideras."

«**Rating :** PG-13  
**2 mots : **Harry et l'alcool

**Fandom : **Harry Potter**  
Titre : **Oublier

"-Tu sais dans la vie rien n'est tout noir ou tout blanc et...  
-T'as trouvé ça dans un carambar ?  
-Je dis ça pour t'aider moi !  
-Tu veux m'aider ? Fermes là et sers moi un autre verre. Là tu m'aideras."

Jamais Harry n'avait autant bu autant de toute sa vie, mais aujourd'hui il en avait bien besoin. Voilà maintenant un an, jour pour jour, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Et aujourd'hui, on l'avait fêter partout dans le monde sorcier. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le survivant c'était rendu dans une petite taverne moldu anglaise. Il était seul avec le barman – il ne comptait pas le vieillard inconscient sur une table plus loin comme étant vraiment quelqu'un – et cela faisait bien son affaire. Il pouvait alors penser à tous les morts de la grande guerre. Et ensuite il allait devoir retourner à sa vie si superficielle et sans intérêt, mais ce soir, il allait oublier. Parce qu'il le méritait bien…

Fin

Un tout petit prompt pour conclure le marathon…


	8. Tout ce qu'un père na pas envi de savoir

**Prompts lancé par mushu : « **Il traversa son salon d'un pas vif, et se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas y faire attention » et «Méchant slip! Méchant!»

**Rating :** PG-16,  
**2 mots :** Albus/Scorpius

**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Titre : **Tout ce qu'un père n'a pas envi de savoir sur ses enfants

Couché sur le dos, Albus regardait une revu pornographique sur son lit. Il regardait la page du milieu où un bellâtre se trémoussait. La photo lui envoyait des regards sexy et lui lançait des phrases cochonnes qui aurait rougit n'importe quel hétérosexuel. L'homme d'une autre page vint rejoindre celui là. Rapidement, le bellâtre se mit à déshabiller le nouvel arrivant, au plus grand plaisir d'Albus qui se trémoussa sur le matelas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? » fit soudain Scorpius en entrant dans la chambre et en lui enlevant la revue des mains.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de lecture. » fit Albus, goguenard alors que Scorpius remettait la revue à sa place, bien caché sous le matelas.

« Faut bien que je m'occupe quand tu n'es pas là! »

« Et bien moi, après toute cette lecture, j'aimerais bien qu'on s'occupe de moi. » fit Albus, mutin, en désignant l'érection que la revue avait fait naître.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil, intéressé, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, puis s'approcha d'Albus. Il mit une main contre l'entre jambe de son amant pour y sentir l'érection et sourit. « Et bien je crois bien que c'est à moi de le faire. » Il remonta la jupe de sa robe de sorcier et fit descendre son slip. Le pénis ainsi libéré se dressa devant lui et Scropius le prit entre ses mains. Il le caressa un peu, puis sa bouche vint rejoindre ses mains autours de son membres. Albus laissa aller sa tête vers l'arrière en gémissant.

Drago Malefoy regardait pour la millième fois le dossier devant lui. L'avocat spécialisé dans les affaires mêlant sorciers et moldu, n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver la solution à son dossier. Il s'agissait probablement du pire divorce sorcier/moldu de sa carrière. Décidant qu'il ferait mieux de faire une pause avant de devenir fou, il quitta son bureau pour aller à la cuisine. Il s'arrêta prêt du salon. La semaine passé, il avait surprit son fils dans une drôle de position avec le fils Potter sur le divan et il ne voulait plus jamais revoir cela. C'était beaucoup trop pour son pauvre vieux cœur. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil. Rien à signaler. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit suspect se fit entendre. Il semblait venir de la chambre de son fils. Il traversa son salon d'un pas vif, et se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas y faire attention. Enfin en sécurité dans la cuisine, l'ancien mangemort se prit un verre d'eau fraîche. Après la guerre et le témoignage de Potter pour l'aider, il avait décidé de prendre un rythme de vie plus sain. Il avait finit par libéré tous les elfes de maison et marié une sang mêlé.

Les deux garçons paressaient maintenant au lit, nu. Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillé un peu partout et le paquet de condom traînait toujours sur la table de nuit.

« On ferrait mieux d'aller à la cuisine. C'est bientôt l'heure de souper. »

Alors les deux amants se levèrent et s'habillèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches? » demanda soudain Scorpius, tout habiller alors qu'Albus essayait d'attraper quelque chose sous le lit.

« Je cherche mon foutu slip. Il a encore disparu! »

« Une bonne fois pour toute, il va bien falloir que tu le regarde dans les yeux et que tu lui dise : 'Méchant slip! Méchant!' » plaisanta Scorpius en mimant la phrase du doigt.

Albus soupira et finit par abandonner l'idée de retrouver le fameux slip.

Pendant tout l'heure que dura le souper, Scorpius s'amusa à faire rougir Albus en glissant son pied sous sa robe. Le jeune Potter se trémoussait alors sur sa chaise essayant de bien paraître.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Albus? » demanda Drago, inquiet de son comportement.

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir. » murmura le garçon gêné. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais y aller. Mes parents voulaient que je rentre tôt. »

« C'est parfait, Albus » fit Astoria de sa voix douce. « Je vais appeler tu n'as qu'à aller chercher tes bagages. Je suis sur que Scorpius se fera un plaisir de t'aider à les transporter jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. »

« Merci Madame. J'ai passer deux merveilleuses semaines au manoir. »

« Cela a été un plaisir de te recevoir, n'est-ce pas chéri? » fit Astoria, puis voyant que son mari ne répondait pas, elle insista : « N'est-ce pas chéri? »

Il grogna quelque chose qu'Albus ne comprit pas puis les deux garçons quittèrent la table. Après de nombreux bisous et aux revoirs, Albus transplanna chez lui alors que Drago, seul dans son bureau se réjouissait de ne plus risquer de tomber sur les deux garçons faire des galipettes partout dans la maison.

Fin


	9. Les maths pour les nuls

**Prompts lancé par Akasha : **«Et ceci est un…? » « Un carré triangulaire, tout à fait. »  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**2 mots :** Albus et Scorpius  
**Titre : **Les maths pour les nuls.

Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy, deux élèves de septième, faisait leurs devoirs dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Si au début, l'uniforme rouge de Scorpius avait fais l'émoi des autres verts et argents, sa présence était maintenant bien accepter. Les deux garçons s'était rencontré dans le train en première année. Albus, malgré l'encouragement de son père, redoutait toujours de se retrouver à Serpentard. Lors du trajet, Scorpius s'était alors éventré à lui montrer toutes les qualités des Serpentard, si bien qu'en arrivant à Poudlard, les deux garçons étaient tous les deux certains, et heureux, de se retrouver chez les serpents. En réalité, Albus en était même venu à craindre les Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il passa sous le choixpeau, il se surprit à demander la maison des verts, comme une sorte de comptine amusante pour enfant. Mais lorsque le tour fut venu pour Scorpius de passer sous le choixpeau – cette année-là l'éberlu de directeur avait décider de faire l'appel à l'envers – l'improbable se produit. L'élève, si confiant d'aller à Serpentard comme ces aïeuls, n'écouta rien de se que lui dit le choixpeau et il se retrouva à Gryffondor.

Les années passèrent et les deux amis devinrent comme des frères siamois, toujours collé l'un à l'autre, pour finir amant. D'ailleurs, Scorpius était présentement en train de discrètement faire du pied à son compagnon, lorsqu'ils furent dérangé par Amber Deana Crawford. Devant un Gryffondor courroucé, la jeune femme s'assit carrément sur l'héritier Potter.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Je ne connais rien en mato-matic. » fit-elle d'une voix niaise.

En un regard, Scorpius comprit ce que son amoureux voulait faire et déjà, il riait dans sa barbe.

« C'est mathématique. Et tu devrais plutôt demander à Scorpius. C'est lui le meilleur. Tu sais bien que sa mère à forcer son père à l'envoyer dans une école moldu. Crois-moi, les mathématique n'on plus aucun secret pour lui. »

« J'avais espéré que tu puisses m'aider… en privé. » fit-elle en approchant ses seins de son visage.

Albus se recula un peu pour jeter un regard dégoûter à Scorpius qui prit une feuille de papier et y traça un cercle.

« Écoute Amber, je dois aller voir Rose à Serdaigle, mais je t'assure que Scorp' s'y connaît! » Et Albus repoussa la jeune fille pour se lever. En quittant, il envoya un clin d'œil au Gryffondor.

Rester seul, Scorpius tendit la feuille avec le cercle à la jeune fille.

« Alors, du quoi s'agit-il? »

« Une sphère? » fit-elle après un long moment d'hésitation.

« Non, un sphère est un solide, quelque chose en 3D, ici nous avons un forme. Alors dit-moi, de quelle forme s'agit-il? »

« Euh… d'un cercle? » incertaine.

« Non, il s'agit d'un carré. N'as-tu rien écouter en classe? »

« Montre moi en un autre. »

Cette fois-ci, il dessina un carré.

« Un triangle? »

« Bravo »

« Et celui-là, » fit-elle en pointant un triangle, « c'est un losange. »

Le lendemain en classe, le professeur interrogea les élèves sur les formes et les solides. Pour l'instant, la plupart des élèves avaient réussit, même si certain s'était trompé entre forme et solide. Il demanda alors à Amber.

« Et ceci est un…? » demanda-t-il en pointant une sphère.

« Un carré triangulaire, tout à fait. »

Le prof soupira et on entendu des rires dans la classe. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent en souriant. Le professeur demanda d'autre forme, puis une autre et une autre. À la fin, tout le monde riait de la jeune fille qui finit par se levé, fâché. Elle pointa le Gryffondor d'un doigt accusateur. « C'est de sa faute à lui! »

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. La classe étant terminé, tout le monde sortit pour se rendre dans leurs salle commune. Amber suivit Albus, en pleurs, et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Il a fait exprès. »

« Ne dit pas de bêtise Amber, il n'aurait jamais fait cela. Ce serait bien trop cruel. »

« Tu te trompes, je le sais qu'il a tout fait pour m'humilier. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Scorpius entrer dans la salle commune. « Hey Scorp! Viens ici. Amber croit que tu as fait exprès pour lui donner les mauvaises réponses. Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Albus avec un sourire machiavélique.

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius haussa les épaules, l'air coupable.

« Mais pourquoi?!? » fit théâtralement Albus, mettant une main sur son cœur.

« Parce que c'est un sale pédé. » La réponse, venu d'Amber, fit l'effet d'une bombe parmi les élèves. « Il est jaloux de nous. De ce que l'on a. »

« Moi jaloux? » fit Scorpius, franchement étonner cette fois-ci. « De toi et Albus? Et dit moi de quoi je devrais être jaloux? »

« Tu es jaloux parce qu'il m'aime bien et que toi il te considère seulement comme un ami. Pédé. »

Un attroupement c'était maintenant fait autour des trois Poudlariens. Scorpius voulu répondre à la provocation, mais Albus l'arrêta en mettant une main sur son bras. Il en profita pour caresser subtilement ses muscles du pouce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? »

« Quoi? »

« Tu dis que je le considère seulement comme un ami. Est-ce que tu es dans ma tête pour le savoir de manière aussi certaine. À moins que tu sois capable de lire dans mes penser? Bien que j'en doute, tu n'as pas un niveau de magique suffisante pour ce genre de sort.

« Je…je… »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » conclu Albus, puis il se tourna vers Scorpius. « Tu viens chéri? Allons à ta chambre de préfet-en-chef, on sera tranquille pour y faire nos sales trucs de pédé. » Et il quitta la salle commune, suivit par un Scorpius éberlué par leurs si soudain coming out. Surtout venant d'Albus. Il voulait tellement que leur relation reste secrète.

« Attend moi, Al! » déclara Sorpius, incapable de suivre le rythme. Le Serpentard s'arrêta et fut bientôt rejoint par son amant.

« Tu m'en veux? » demanda Albus, inquiet.

« Quoi? Jamais. » Il s'approcha en deux pas et plaça ses mains sur les joues d'Albus et il l'embrassa en plein corridor. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, Scorpius se sentait pleinement libre de faire ce qu'il voulais. Albus sourit entre ses lèvres, se disant que ce n'était pas bien compliquer de sortir du placard. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser avant? Puis main dans la main, les deux garçons allèrent dans la chambre de Scorpius où ils passèrent une nuit de follie…

fin


	10. C'est quoi ce bordel?

Je n'ai jamais... par **tipitina**  
Rating : G  
2 mots : Albus/Scorpius sous entendu, drabble  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Titre : C'est quoi ce bordel?

Souvent, Albus se demandait ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son maraudeur de grand frère. Comme en première année, lorsque James avait passé presqu'une année complète à chanter une chanson débile juste pour le narguer sur sa nature de Serpentard.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait arrêter de s'en faire avec cela. Son frère était fou. Un point c'est tout. Comment pouvait-il croire?

"-Mais je n'ai jamais... ,  
-Et voilà un vile petit serpent amoureux, dans le lit de Malfoy." chantonna James.

Lui et Scorp amoureux? Son frère avait fumé ou quoi?


	11. Devenir plus humain

**Prompt lancé par :** **mushoos**: Je t'interdis de prouter sur mon lit !  
**Rating : **G  
**2 mots : **Bébé Albus et Severus  
**Fandom : **Harry Potter  
**Titre : **Devenir plus humain

Severus Snape n'avais jamais été un homme à enfant. Si Voldemort et Dumbledore n'avait pas autant insister pour qu'il devienne un professeur, jamais il ne le serai devenu. Il associait cela à sa terrible enfance. Il avait enduré son neveu qui même gamin, était plus adulte qu'enfant. Un homme comme Lucius n'acceptait pas les comportements enfantins dans sa maison. Sa discipline se reflétait sur Drago et ce dernier était toujours calme et posé, froid.

Jamais de sa vie, pendant la guerre, il n'avait penser tomber amoureux d'un nouveau née pleurnichard. Mais voilà, paralyser jusqu'à la taille – foutu Nagini - , sa réputation détruite – peu de personne acheter le récit du pseudo suicide d'Albus Dumbledore et sans ressource financière, il avait été accueilli par les Potter.

Habituellement, l'ancien professeur restait dans sa partie du manoir, mais ce jour là, le petit James étant malade et sa père ne pouvait quitter son travail, Ginny s'était rendu à St-Mangouste avec l'aînée, laissant Albus deuxième du nom à Severus.

« C'est l'heure de la sieste. On va revenir avant qu'il se réveille. » lui avait dit Ginny.

Mais Albus semblait décidé de ne pas attendre pour faire caca dans sa couche. Dégoûter, Severus déposa le gamin sur son lit. « Je t'interdis de prouter sur mon lit ! Tu m'entends? Je t'interdis de prouter sur mon lit !. » fit-il sévèrement en pointant un doigt vers le gamin. L'attitude de son gardien le fit rigoler.

En un instant, Albus Severus Potter venait de faire son chemin dans le cœur de l'austère homme.


	12. Gryffondor vs Serpentard

**Prompt lancé par :** **shirenai**: J'ai juste plus de couilles que la moyenne !  
**Rating : **G  
**2 mots : **Drabble Albus/Scorpius  
**Fandom : **Harry Potter  
**Titre : **Serpentard vs Gryffondor

« Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es un Griffon plus qu'un Serpent. Tu es beaucoup trop courageux pour la maison. » fit Scorpius après qu'Albus se soit interposer entre la brute et une première année.

« J'ai juste plus de couilles que la moyenne! Ce n'est que mes origines familiales. Parce qu'à part cela, je suis cent pourcent Serpentard. »

Scorpius devait avouer que malgré son courage, Albus était à sa place dans sa maison. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais voulu le voir ailleurs que dans le dortoirs des Serpents. Ils avaient bien trop de plaisir.


	13. L'appartement

Prompt lancé par **tipitina** : Ca donne tout son sens au mot "bordel". & "je vais passer le balais. C'est important de passer le balais." de **hitto_sama**  
Rating : G  
2 mots : Albus/Scorpius  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Titre : L'appartement

Albus regardait avec bonheur l'appartement dans lequel il allait maintenant vivre. Après tant d'année à Poudlard, il trouvait étrange de quitter le château qui comme pour son père avant lui avait fait office de deuxième maison. Emménager avec son petit copain était la troisième grande étape de sa vie après sa naissance et son entrer à Poudlard. En souriant, il se rappela son entrer dans le dortoir des Serpentard ce premier septembre 2016, mais surtout du moment où en dépit de tous les préjugés, Scorpius Malefoy était devenu son meilleur ami.

_C'était un mois après la rentrée et Albus ne s'était toujours pas fait d'ami dans sa maison. Aucun Serpentard ne semblait vouloir faire connaissance avec le fils de celui qui avait emprisonné bon nombre de leurs parents. Mais le jeune Malefoy dont le père avait été sauvé par Harry ne semblait pas se préoccuper de lui. En fait, le blond ne se préoccupait jamais de personne ce qui en faisait, avec Albus, l'une des personnes la plus seul de toute l'école. Au moins, se consolait Albus, lui il avait James. Ce jour là, Albus était complètement au désespoir. Il ne trouvait plus la carte des maraudeurs. Pourtant, celle-ci était essentiel pour le coup que lui et James avait organiser pour s'amuser. Il était donc en train de vider tous ses bagages pour la retrouver._

« Et bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle donner un autre sens au mot 'bordel' » avait alors dit Scorpius en entrant dans la chambre.

C'est seulement alors qu'Albus s'était rendu compte du bordel qu'il avait créer. Il eut alors un regard désolé et murmura : « C'est seulement que j'ai perdu quelque chose de très important. Un vieux parchemin vierge. J'était sur de l'avoir mit dans mes bagages. »

« Ce ne serait pas cela? » demanda Scorpius en pointant un parchemin sur la table de nuit. « Ma mère dit toujours que le problème avec les hommes, c'est qu'ils ne cherchent pas avec leurs yeux? » continua-t-il alors que Albus prenait la carte avec soulagement.

« C'est supposer vouloir dire quoi? »

« J'en sais rien. Je crois que c'est une expression moldu. »

« En tout cas, merci de l'aide. »

« Tu devrais y aller, je vais passer le balais en entendant. »

« Tu as raison. » fit Albus en se dirigeant vers la porte du dortoir, juste avant de partir, il se tourna vers le blond « C'est important de passer le balais. »

Et il l'avais laisser bouche bée dans le milieu de la chambre. Après un instant, Albus avait entendu le plus beau son qu'il n'avais entendu : le rire de Scorpius. Après cet événement, ils avaient été inséparables.

Albus sortit de ses pensés alors que Scorpius venait se placer derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille : « À quoi tu penses? »

« Qu'il faudrait peut-être passer le balais. »


	14. L'intelligence

Prompt lancé par **shirenai** : Et un jour, on achètera de la matière grise à la supérette du coin! »  
Rating : G  
2 mots : Albus/Scorpius, Lily, James  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Titre : Intelligence

Les gens qui avait connu James Potter et Lily Evans s'était toujours de la ressemblance de James Sirius Potter et de Lily Luna Potter avec leurs aïeux. Mille fois, la grande salle de Poudlard avait été témoin des effusions entre les deux Gryffondors au caractère si semblable. Et mille fois, une seule personne était capable de les arrêter. C'était en utilisant toutes les ruses possible pour le Serpentard qu'il était que Albus réussissait à calmer ses deux imbéciles de frère et de sœur comme il aimait dire.

« Ils ont peut-être les meilleurs notes de tout Poudlard » aimait dire Albus « mais quand il s'agit de faire preuve d'intelligence, ils ne sont pas fort. »

Ce à quoi Scorpius avait répondu une fois en disant : « Ce n'est pas de leur fautes s'ils ont une intelligence de Gryffondor. Les pauvres, être condamner à être spontané. »

Alors Albus avait susurrer à son oreille, d'une voix suggestive : « Je croyais que t'aimais la spontanéité! »

Scorpius avait rougit sous les rires amusé d'Albus face à la gène de son petit copain. Ce dernier n'aimait pas tellement q'Albus parlait ainsi de leur vie sexuelle.

Scorpius résistait le vieil adage pour parler de son beau-frère et de sa belle-soeur: «Un jour, on achètera de la matière grise à la supérette du coin. Ce jour là, se sera la paix sur terre.»

Albus lui répondait en riant qu'une vie paisible serait très bien, mais que pour l'instant, il serait mieux de courir à la grande salle avant que la guerre fasse rage…


	15. La chute

**Prompt lancé par :** **mushoos**: - Ma virilité en a pris un coup.  
- Ton cul aussi par la même occasion.  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**2 mots : Drabble, Albus/Scorpius**  
**Fandom : **Harry Potter  
**Titre : **La chute

Scorpius se laissa tombé sur le lit, tout en sueur. La game de Quidditch avait été éreintante et il était épuiser. Ils avaient perdus par 250 points. Un vrai massacre.

« Ma virilité en a pris un coup. » fit Scorpius  
« Ton cul aussi par la même occasion. » lui répondit Albus, riant.

Tous les deux se rappelaient la chute de Scorpius. Il avait bêtement glisser de son balais et avait tomber de plus de 15 mètres.

« Je sens que je vais avoir mal un bout de temps encore. »  
« Je te masserais le cul alors. »

Tomber n'était pas si mal finalement.


	16. La potion 'fantomatom'

Prompt lancé par **calliopel** : Excuse-moi, je suis en train de vomir intérieurement.  
Rating : G  
2 mots : Severus Snape et Albus Severus Potter  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Titre : La potion 'fantomatom'

**Année 3014**  
À la fenêtre d'un vieux manoir perdu au milieu de la jungle industriel, un fantôme regardait avec tristesse l'avenir qui se dessinait devant lui. Comment se pouvait-il que malgré tous les progrès en médecine, rien n'est pus arrêter la tragédie qui avait décimer en deux mois à peine une si grande famille.

**Année 2014**  
Des soirs comme celui-là, des soir de grandes fêtes, Harry en venait toujours à ce demander comment il en était arrivé à avoir une telle famille. Il y avait Arthur et Molly Weasley, leurs enfants et petits enfants : Charlie Weasley toujours aussi célibataire qu'au jour où il l'avait rencontrer, Bill, Fleur Delacour, Victoire, Louis, Dominique, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, George, Angelina, Fred II, Roxanne, Percy, Audrey, Molly II et Lucy. Sans oublier son neveu Teddy Lupin et tous les amis qu'il s'était fait au long des années de guerre; Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna et tous les autres. Mais le plus surprenant avait été de voir Narcissa et Drago Malefoy entrer dans la grande famille Potter.

Alors qu'encore personne hors ses meilleurs amis ne savaient se qui s'était vraiment passé à la chute de Voldemort, Harry s'était présenté en court et avait raconter comment Narcissa lui avait sauvé la vie. Et par son histoire, il permit aussi à Drago de s'en sortir sans trop de malheur. Bien entendu, ils avaient perdu fortune et manoir au profit des victimes de guerre. À la rue, la mère et le fils avaient trouvé asile chez Harry. Quelques années plus tard, Drago rencontrait Astoria, une amie de Ginny. Ils s'étaient mariés, redorant du même coût l'image des Malefoy. Maintenant, ils assistaient à toutes les fêtes de noël, de la nouvelle année, de naissance et de tout les regroupement de Weasley. Le blond qui avait tellement ri de cette famille auparavant avait un jour avouer à sa femme qu'il adorait la famille. Cette dernière en avait parler à Ginny qui en avait parler à Hermione, qui en avait parler à Ron qui en avait parler à Harry. Résultat, les rencontre suivante avait été témoin des boutades des Weasley envers Drago.

Ginny s'excusa aux invités pour aller voir comment se comportait les enfants en haut. Ses derniers s'amusaient avec des jeux moldus. La mère ne se rendit pas compte de la disparition d'Albus et de Scorpius. Il y avait tellement d'enfant dans cette maison!

Dans les cachots du manoir Potter, les deux disparus s'amusaient avec des ingrédients de potions. Prenant un air savant, Scorpius lisait un vieux livre poussiéreux alors qu'Albus exécutait les étapes avec une minutie inhabituel à un garçon de 7 ans.

« Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée? » demanda soudainement Scorpius alors qu'ils arrivaient au dernier ingrédient de la recette.

« Si tu as trop peur, tu peux toujours partir. » se brusqua Albus.

« Je n'ai pas peur! » fit l'autre garçon, résolu à ne pas montrer à son meilleur ami qu'il tremblait de trouille.

Albus ajouta donc les pattes de tarentules et se mit à faire les trois tours vers la gauche demander.

« Un… Deux… tr…»

BOOM!!!!

La déflagration n'avait pas été puissante, mais la fumé qui s'en échappa fit tousser fortement les deux garçons.

Les adultes ayant entendu le bruit, descendirent en bas pour y trouver Albus et Scorpius, pleins de poussière, et un fantôme qui se tenait, tremblant, au centre de la pièce.

« Rogue? Ça va? » demanda Harry, reconnaissant le fantôme.

« Excuse moi, mais je suis en train de vomir intérieurement de dégoût à la seule idée de rester éternellement dans ce manoir. »

**Année 3014**  
Mille ans. Cela faisait mille longues années qu'il était de retour sur terre en fantôme. Mille année où il avait vu toute une série de Potter et de Weasley vivre dans se grand manoir. Mille années où il les avait protégé, aimé, choyé. Il avait bien changer le professeur de Potion depuis La Grande Guerre contre Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, la dernière survivante du virus ferma les yeux une dernière fois sur le monde. Alors Severus se tourna vers les étoiles et murmura : « Ma dette envers toi est payé maintenant Harry James Potter. J'ai protégé ton fils et tous ceux de sa descendance. Libère-moi de la dette. Je t'en pris.

Ce soir-là, une grande lumière blanche vint le chercher en enfin, il pu reposer en paix.


	17. Lapsus

**Prompt lancé par :** **tipitina**: Un mot lâché ne saurait revenir (expression latine)  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**2 mots : **Death fic  
**Fandom : **Harry Potter  
**Titre : **Lapsus

James n'avais jamais cru qu'un jour il expérimenterai l'un de ses moments dans la vie où on regrette intensément quelque chose. Où l'on souhaite pouvoir retourner dans le temps pour changer quelque chose. On dit souvent qu'un mot lâché ne saurait revenir. James Sirius Potter n'avait jamais vraiment su ce que cela voulais dire. Maintenant il savait. Alors qu'il regardait la tombe de son frère descendre sous terre, il comprenait qu'il ne pourrait jamais reprendre les dernières paroles dites à un frère en difficulté.

Peu à peu, les gens quittèrent l'enterrement et il ne resta plus que la famille proche. Ron plaça un main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami, puis Harry reçut un câlin d'Hermione. Ils emmenèrent ensuite Rose et Hugo avec eux pour laisser Harry, Ginny, James et Lily seul. Après un moment, Ginny prit la main de Lily et les fit transplanner tous les deux. Harry appela son fils, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Le père de famille sortit alors un crayon de sa poche et le plaça sur la tombe grise.

« C'est un portoloin. Utilise le pour rentrer à la maison lorsque tu seras prêt. » fit Harry, la voix roque d'avoir trop pleurer.

James resta seul à fixer le trou béant dans lequel gisait le cercueil de son frère. Soudain, il se laissa tombé à genoux sur le sol, pleurant pour la première fois depuis la mort de son frère. Il resta longtemps dans cette position à tremper le cercueil de ses larmes. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de larmes, il ne lui resta que la colère. Une colère grandissante contre lui même et contre son frère. Il se releva, tremblant, et s'enfuit en courant, laissant le portoloin où il était. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Il avait besoin de s'épuiser au point de ne plus voir se superposer à son esprit l'image de son frère pendu et celle de son frère des jours heureux, riant avec lui. Mais surtout, il avait besoin d'arrêter d'entendre en boucle la conversation qu'il en était sur avait pousser son frère au suicide. Cette conversation où dans un élan de colère injustifié, ses paroles avait dépassé sa pensée.

Et plus sa propre voix s'élevait dans sa tête, plus il courait. _T'es qu'un sale pédé, AL… qu'un sale pédé, pédé, pédé, pédé…_ Il courut tellement longtemps - le manoir Potter étant à l'autre bout de Londres – et tellement rapidement qui arriva épuisé au manoir vide des rires d'Albus si fréquents dans la maison des années auparavant.


	18. Le baiser

Prompt lancé par **shirenai** : "Il régnait un silence plus mortel que dans une tombe"  
Rating : G  
2 mots : Drabble Albus/Scorpius  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Titre : Le baiser

Dans la grande salle de Poudlard, il régnait un silence plus mortel que dans une tombe. C'était tout de même étonnant puisqu'on était en plein repas. Personne n'osait dire ou faire quoi que se soit. Si les mouches avait été accepter à Poudlard, on aurait pu les entendre voler. Mais il n'y en avait pas, ne laissant que le silence. Et en moins de deux, le silence fut remplis par le bourdonnement habituel. Les jeunes murmuraient maintenant entre eux les nouvelles rumeurs. Pendant des mois encore, on ne parlerait que du baiser échangé par Scorpius et Albus.


	19. Le cour optionel

**Prompt lancé par :** **shirenai**: Ce n'est jamais que le double de la moitié  
**Rating : **G  
**2 mots : **Albus/Scorpius  
**Fandom : **Harry Potter  
**Titre : **Le cour optionnel

Albus se demandait encore une fois pourquoi il avait choisit cette option. Il ne comprenait jamais rien à ce qui disait la maîtresse. Il jeta un regard à la véritable raison de son choix. Scorpius Malefoy, son meilleur ami, était assis juste à côté, absorbé par le discourt décousu de Miss Roberta Roberts.

« Ce n'est jamais que le double de la moitié, c'est aussi la moitié du double. Tout comme le triple du tiers et le tiers du triple correspond à la même mesure initiale.»

Vraiment, ce cour lui donnai un mal de tête énorme. Que ne ferait-il pas pour être le plus souvent possible avec son meilleur ami. Mais plus le cours avançait, moins il comprenait et plus Scorpius était attentif. Il commençait vraiment à se demander si ça valait la peine…

Fin


	20. Le mariage

**Prompt lancé par :** **shirenai**: "Quand je voudrai un avis, je demanderai surtout pas le tien."  
**Rating : **G  
**2 mots : **Albus/Scorpius  
**Fandom : **Harry Potter  
**Titre : **Le mariage

Depuis que leurs fils formaient un couple, Harry et Drago avait été obliger de se voir plusieurs fois. Au début de la relation entre les deux garçons, ils se contentait de rester debout le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre en silence. Puis peu à peu, ils en étaient venu à se saluer, d'abord mal à l'aise, puis les mots vinrent plus naturellement. Peu à peu, les deux ennemis en était venu à considéré l'autre avec un respect nouveau.

L'entente se passait plutôt bien jusqu'au jour les deux amoureux annoncèrent, lors d'un repas avec les deux familles qu'ils s'étaient fiancé et qu'ils pensaient se marier pendant le mois de juillet. Astoria et Ginny, qui était devenu grandes amies, commencèrent immédiatement à organiser le mariage. Les disputes entre les deux pères commencèrent lorsque leurs femmes les obligea d'aller acheter ensemble les fleurs et d'aller commander un gâteau. Amenant les deux garçons avec eux, ils se rendirent d'abord chez le pâtissier.

L'homme d'un certain âge leurs montra le cahier de commande. Alors qu'ils le feuilletaient tous ensemble, chacun y allait de son propre commentaire. Si l'un plaisait à Drago, il ne plaisait pas à Harry et vice versa.

Albus demanda un autre cahier, sans qu'aucun des deux pères ne le remarquent. Les deux garçons choisirent rapidement un gâteau et passèrent la commande.

« Lorsqu'ils auront terminé » fit Scorpius au vendeur, « dites leurs que nous sommes déjà chez le fleuriste. » Il donna quelques gallions de surplus pour le dérangement.

Il fallu près de 20 minutes avant que Drago s'aperçoive de l'absence des garçons.

« Où sont-ils? » demanda-t-il alors.

Le pâtissier se rendit près d'eux : « Ils ont acheter le gâteau et sont partie chez le fleuriste. »

Les deux parents se dirigèrent vers le fleuriste en s'accusant mutuellement d'être responsable de la fuite des garçons. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivé à la boutique que déjà, les garçons les avaient entendu tellement ils parlaient forts.

« Ils sont incroyable! » fit Scorpius.

« S'il n'arrête pas bientôt leurs disputes, je les enferme dans un placard insonorisé jusqu'au mariage. »

« On devrait les libéré qu'à notre retour de lune de miel. » proposa Scorpius.

"Quand je voudrai un avis, je demanderai surtout pas le tien." Cria soudainement Harry alors qu'ils entraient dans la boutique.

Autour d'eux, les gens arrêtèrent de bouger et ils arrêtèrent soudainement de se disputer. Ce montrer en spectacle comme cela n'allais pas améliorer les choses. De plus, si Astoria et Ginny apprenait ce qui s'était passé, ils auraient une punition bien pire que se que prévoyait les deux Serpentards; le divan pour une durée indéterminé.


	21. Le peintre

**Prompt lancé par :** **hitto_sama**: C'est un A. !!  
**Rating : **G  
**2 mots : **Rose et Albus  
**Fandom : **Harry Potter  
**Titre : **Le peintre

« Mais c'est un A.!!!! »s'exclama Rose, comme si s'était évident.

Albus lança un regard d'incompréhension à sa cousine.

« A. est l'un des plus grand artistes peintre du monde. Les critiques parlent de lui comme étant un prodige d'art. »

Albus regarda de nouveau la toile devant lui. Il tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite. Il essaya même de regarder la toile à l'envers. À la fin de son observation, il lui répondit : « Je continue à maintenir se que j'ai dit. Même un enfant de 2 ans, pourrait faire quelque chose de meilleur qualité artistique. »

Et il laissa sa cousine planté devant la toile, hébété pour se rendre dans la section sculpture de la galerie; il avait entendu parler de l'exposition d'un certain Alfonso Guillermo qui apparament sculptait de magnifique homme nu. C'était beaucoup plus interressant qu'un pseudo artiste peintre.


	22. Le petit garçon aux yeux vides

Prompt lancé par **tipitina** : « Croire que parce que ses yeux n'expriment rien, un être ne souffre pas, est une erreur facile à commettre » (Expression anglaise)  
Rating : G  
2 mots : Drago et Scorpius/Albus  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Titre : Le petit garçon aux yeux vides

Son père utilisait souvent une expression anglaise qui disait : « Croire que parce que ses yeux n'expriment rien, un être ne souffre pas, est une erreur facile à commettre ». Et pour ajouter plus de vérité à l'adage, il racontait toujours l'histoire de ce petit garçon, un adolescent, qui souffrait énormément, sans que personne n'en sache rien parce que ses yeux n'exprimaient rien.

Scorpius avait rapidement compris que le petit adolescent était son père. Il l'avait comprit le jour où il avait demander à son père ce qui était arrivé au petit garçon. Il lui avait alors répondit : « Un satané héros a sauver le garçon. »

Il n'y avait pas énormément de 'satané héros' dans le monde. Il en avait donc conclu qu'il s'agissait de Potter père dont Drago parlait toujours en ces termes. Et alors du haut de ses cinq ans, il s'était dit que si le 'satané héros' avait sauvé son père, alors il pouvait bien garder les vingt cartes de chocogrenouilles le représentant.

Et Harry Potter fut soudainement le seul sujet de conversation du jeune gamin, au grand désespoir de Drago. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsque l'été suivant, Scorpius ne prononça pas une seule fois le nom du survivant. Soulagement de courte durée puisque dès qu'ils entrèrent à la maison et tout le reste de l'été, le garçon ne parla que de son meilleur ami Albus Potter.

Et alors qu'il allait porter son fils à la gare après un été d'enfer, alors que Scorpius et Albus se sautait dans les bras, il pensa que son fils allait finir par le tuer s'il continuait sans cesse à adorer les Potter. Un coup d'œil à son Némésis lui confirma que l'adoration était dans les deux sens, complétant son désespoir.

« Par Merlin, Salazar et tout les autres, ne me donner pas un gendre de cette famille. »


	23. L'humoriste

**Prompt lancé par :** **ashkaa**: La grenade est un fruit magnifique. Tu ne réalises qu'elle est pourrie à l'intérieur que lorsqu'elle t'explose à la figure.  
**Rating : **G  
**2 mots : **Confusion  
**Fandom : **Harry Potter  
**Titre : **L'humoriste

« C'est l'histoire de deux soldats et du grenade » commença Troy Huffman à ses compagnons de dortoirs qui soupirèrent.

Aspirant humoriste, Troy avait tous les talents… sauf celui de raconter des blagues. Immédiatement, Scorpius n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre cette histoire de grenade. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas ce que deux soldats pourrait faire de se magnifique fruit d'Iran. Ce ne leur était d'aucune utilité. Il se rappelait vaguement d'avoir entendu parler d'un guerre moldu dans se coin là, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à trouver le lien. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Il avait des choses bien plus intéressante à faire. Comme retrouver Albus. Il ne l'avais pas vu de la journée.

« Alors boom, tout explosa. » Comme prévu Troy fut le seul à rire de la blague. « Vous avez compris? La grenade, l'explosion. Scorpius?»

« Oui, tu as raison. La grenade est un fruit magnifique. Tu ne réalises qu'elle est pourrie à l'intérieur que lorsqu'elle t'explose à la figure. » fit Scorpius, distrait par ses pensés. Il ne remarqua le regard étonné des autres élèves face à sa réponse.

Alors que Scorpius quittait le dortoir pour aller à a recherche d'Albus, Troy murmura pour lui même : « Mais je parlais de l'arme. Pas du fruit. »


	24. L'entremetteuse

**Prompt lancé par :** **hitto_sama**: "Des fois, je hais ma soeur."  
**Rating : **G  
**2 mots : **Albus/Scorpius Lily  
**Fandom : **Harry Potter  
**Titre : **L'Entremetteuse

_« Des fois, » pensa Albus « je hais ma sœur. » _

Sans elle, le jeune Albus, ne se serai jamais retrouver dans cette situation ridicule en plein milieu de la grande salle.

En effet, suite à la perte d'un autre pari avec sa sœur– ça lui apprendrait à ne jamais miser – Albus se retrouvait ridiculiser devant tous les élèves. Il regarda sa sœur. Elle et Scorpius chuchotait en eux à la table des gryffondor. Ils avaient comploter ensemble Prenant une grande respiration, il se mis à chanter.

Il se regardèrent et Scorpius l'embrassa devant tout le monde.

_« Des fois, j'adore ma sœur. »_


	25. L'importance de l'amitié

**Prompt lancé par ** **ashkaa** : Il avait balancé presque toutes ses affaires par la fenêtre. Juste histoire de voir ce que ça ferait en arrivant en bas.  
**Rating : **G  
**2 mots : **Albus/Scorpius et James préslash  
**Fandom : **Harry Potter  
**Titre : **L'importance de l'amitié

Depuis la mort de Voldemort, les choses avaient bien changer à Poudlard. En fait, les choses avaient changer dans le monde sorcier tout court. Après des mois de chaos, la pays était revenu au pays et on avait finit par élire un nouveau ministre. Les héros de la grande guerre avaient grandir et fonder une famille à leur tour. Les mangemorts, eux, avaient été en grande partit emprisonné, souvent suite au témoignage d'Harry Potter lui même. Le garçon avait assister à chacun des tribunaux, témoignant souvent contre, mais parfois pour la libération du mangemort. Son intervention la plus spectaculaire et inusité fut probablement celle Malefoy. Alors qu'il avait eut discourt particulièrement incriminent pour Lucius, il avait demander la libération de Narcissa, en récompense pour l'avoir sauvé et de Drago. Jamais une affaire n'avait autant parler depuis l'affaire Sirius Black.

Les années passèrent, et se fut le tour de James d'entrer à l'école. Sans surprise, celui qui aspirait devenir un maraudeur avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Se fut ensuite le tour d'Albus d'entrer à l'école qui lui fut envoyer à Serpentard sous les murmures des étudiants. Un rapide coup d'œil à son frère le rassura aussitôt. James semblait lui dire : « Je te l'avais dis… », sans aucune moquerie ou haine. C'est donc la tête haute qui se dirigea vers sa table. Les élèves qui y étaient ne savaient pas vraiment comment agir envers le fils du Survivant. L'étonnement général ne durera pas bien longtemps et bientôt, on ne fit plus attention à lui. D'ailleurs, Albus ne faisait attention à personne, trop occuper à regarder tout autour de lui. C'étais exactement comme il l'avait imaginé; immense et magnifique.

Après le repas, Albus suivit le préfet jusqu'à leurs dortoirs dans les cachots. Il s'était attendu à trouver cela dégouttant, mais en réalité, l'odeur d'humidité l'attirait plus qu'elle ne le repoussait. Le jeune garçon prit une grande respiration pour s'imbiber de l'effluve des donjons. Il ne prit même pas le temps de défaire ses bagages qu'il se laissa tombé sur son lit. Il observa longtemps le plafond avant de se lever de nouveau.

« Je suis Albus. »

« Je sais. » lui répondit un petit blond avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son lit à baldaquin. Albus haussa les épaules face au manque de social de son compagnon de chambre.

« Ne t'occupe pas de lui, c'est juste Malefoy. Moi c'est Timothée Nott. »

Albus jeta un bref coup d'œil au lit fermé puis reviens au petit garçon brun à qui il serra la main, malgré le fait qu'il l'ai trouvé très malpoli envers le blond qui avait sûrement entendu.

« Je vais aller dans la salle commune. Tu viens. »

« Je crois que je ferai mieux de défaire mes bagages. Peut-être demain. »

Timothée haussa les épaules et disparu. Rester seul, Albus fixa le lit, comme s'il essayait de voir au travers.

« Malefoy?" Pas de réponse. « Malefoy? »

"Quoi? » les rideaux s'ouvrirent en coup de vent. Le blond semblait vraiment furieux.

« Désolé. Je voulais pas te déranger. Je voulais simplement me présenter de nouveau. »

« Je sais déjà qui tu es. »

« Mais je ne sais toujours qui tu es toi. »

« Tu sais. Je suis juste Malefoy. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dans la grande salle. »

« J'ai pas envi. Et tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ton prénom. »

« Pour que tu puisses m'humilier plus facilement, certainement pas. » Et Scorpius ferma ses rideaux, bien décidé à ne les ouvrir avant le lendemain.

« Je n'insisterais pas se soir » pensa Albus « Mais demain, je saurais ton nom. »

Dormant pour la première fois dans un autre lit que le sien pour la première fois, Albus eut de la difficulté à s'endormir. Les ronflements de Timothée et de Drake, son autre compagnon de dortoir n'aidaient pas à la situation. Son insomnie lui permit d'entendre, entre deux ronflements sonores, un petit pleur. Albus sortit alors de son lit, mis son pied sur la pierre froide et frissonna. Il marcha tout de même vers le lit du dénommé Malefoy.

« Est-ce que sa va? » demanda Albus, murmurant. Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse, alors Albus ouvrit doucement les rideaux. Pour y découvrire Malefoy, les yeux un peu rougis, un petit ours en peluche dans ses mains. Le garçon se dépêcha à le cacher sous la couverture, mais Albus l'avais déjà aperçu.

« T'es pas supposé dormir Potter. »

« Est-ce que tu dois toujours appeler tout le monde par leur nom de famille? J'ai l'impression d'être mon père. » Malefoy ne répondit pas. Albus plongea la main sous la couverture et en sortit l'ourson.

« Hey! Redonne moi le! »

« Pas avant que tu m'ais dit ton nom. »

« Donne moi le, maintenant! »

« Ton nom… »

Refusant de céder, il se jeta sur Albus pour rattraper sa peluche. Mais il était habile et Malefoy se trouva complètement sur lui, l'ourson hors de sa porter.

« Je veux juste que tu me dises ton nom, Malefoy. »

Le blond se releva un peu, essayant de montrer un peu de dignité dans son échec.

« Scorpius. »

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile. » fit Albus en mimant la voix de l'ourson, avant de lui tendre le jouet. « Moi c'est Albus. Ravis de te rencontrer. » Et Albus tendis la main. « Ami? »

Scorpius regarda la main devant lui sans savoir quoi faire. La réputation des Malefoy était ruiné depuis la grande guerre et son père l'avait averti des gens qui le haïrait avant même de le connaître. Il lui avait dit que ce serai le cas des Potter, mais jusqu'ici, Albus Potter était le seul à lui démontrer du respect. Il décida donc que de lui serrer la main ne serai pas une mauvaise chose.

« Ami. »

« Alors ami, dit moi donc pourquoi tu pleurais. »

« Je ne ple… » Soudainement il ne lui paru pas si important de nier. Son nouvel ami n'était pas stupide à se point. « C'était rien, vraiment. C'est stupide. »

« Tu sais, » fit Albus, comprenant. « Je m'ennuie de mes parents aussi. Je crois que c'est normal. »

Scorpius sourit sans aucune ironie. Pour la première fois, le jeune étudiant comprenait pourquoi tout le monde cherchait l'amitié. Pour Albus, ce sourire fut l'une des plus belle chose qui lui ai été donner de voir.

« Allez. Tasse toi un peu. »

« Quoi? »

« Je m'ennuie. Tu t'ennuies. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrai rester seul dans ces cas-là. Alors pousse toi un peu, que je puisses me coucher un peu. »

Scorpius fut surpris, mais il se plaça plus à droite tout de même et Albus se coucha à côté de lui.

***  
Dans les dortoirs des Gryffondor, James avait passé la soirée à se faire narguer sur la présence de son frère dans la maison des verts et argents. Il s'était contenter d'hausser les épaules. Son frère était son frère. Peut-importe sa maison. En plus, il n'y avait rien de surprenant à cela. Albus avait toujours été plus serpent que lion.

James attendit que tout ses compagnons de dortoir dorment pour ouvrir sa malle et en sortir la cape d'invisibilité. Sournoisement, il sortit du dortoir pour se rendre dans les cachots. Il avait réussit à prendre le code grâce à une petite de seconde année. Avec une facilité désarmante, il se rendit dans les dortoirs. Les noms étant accroché sur les portes, il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver celle de son frère. Il reconnu sa malle et il l'a rapetissa et la mis dans sa poche. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quatre pieds sortir d'un lit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les rideaux, il y trouva son frère et un blondinet qu'il reconnu comme était le fils Malefoy, entrelacé.

En les voyant ainsi, il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Lorsqu'ils étaient gamins et que l'un d'eux faisait un cauchemar, ils se retrouvaient ainsi. À cette époque, il n'avait que son frère et son frère n'avait que lui. Maintenant, les choses allaient être différentes.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les garçons se réveillèrent avant les autres. En s'apercevant de la disparition de la malle, Albus se précipita vers son lit.

« Où est-elle? Où est ma malle? »

« Elle ne peut pas avoir disparu tout seul. »

« Non. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui le peut. »

« Il y a peut-être une explication sur cette feuille de papier » fit Scorpius en prenant un parchemin sur le lit. « Bubus, j'ai balancé presque toutes tes affaires par la fenêtre de la tour Est. Juste histoire de voir ce que ça ferait en arrivant en bas. J. »

Scorpius avait de la difficulté à ne pas rire alors que son nouvel ami virait au rouge tellement il était en colère. « Le sal con. » fit Albus alors que Scorpius riait. « Quoi? »

« Ton frère t'appelle Bubus. »

« Va te faire foutre. » bouda Albus alors que Scorpius riait encore plus.

« Allez, vient. On va aller chercher tes choses. »

***

Ils étaient en train de ramasser le linge d'Albus qui avait tomber de la malle en tombant lorsqu'il se mit à pleuvoir énormément.

« Merlin." Cria Scorpius "En plus il pleut. On ferait mieux de rentrer.»

« Tu plaisantes? Rentrer? Il reste encore deux heures avant la fin des déjeunés. » Se disant, il prit la main de Scorpius et l'entraîna vers le centre du terrain.

« Tu es fou? L'école est de l'autre côté. »

« Je sais, mais c'est beaucoup plus amusant ici. » Les bras en l'air, Albus tournoyait sous le regard incrédule de Scorpius. « Allez. Tu va voir, c'est vraiment cool.»

« Je ne m'abaisserai certainement pas à ce genre d'activité. » fit Scorpius, croisant les bras.

Pour le déridé, Albus choisit de sauter dans une petite flaque d'eau près de son ami. Se dernier se retrouva tout trempé.

« Salazar!Je suis tout sale et humide maintenant. »

« Et bien tu va devoir m'attraper pour me le faire regretter… » Et Albus partit à courir, bientôt suivit par Scorpius.

Du haut de la tour Est, James observait son frère jouer avec le jeune Malefoy avec le même petit serrement au cœur.

fin


	26. L'importance de la fraternité

**Prompt lancé par :** **calliopel**: On ne peut pas dire que c'est la solitude qui t'étouffe. & Coincé avec lui/elle pour vingt-quatre heures. Youpi la joie. Par **hitto_sama**  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**2 mots : **Pourrais être la suite de L'importance de l'amitier  
**Fandom : **Harry Potter  
**Titre : **Dernier jour

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'école, Scorpius se demandait se qu'il avait bien pu faire à James Potter pour que ce dernier l'haïsse autant. Au début, il avait cru que c'était parce qu'il était un Malefoy et un Serpentard et qu'il venait d'une famille de mangemort. Mais James avait des amis à Serpentard. Et parmi eux, plusieurs avait des parents mangemorts. Ce n'était donc pas la raison. Et avec le temps, Scorpius en était venu à se dire qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses mystères de la vie.

S'il n'aurait pas s'agit de James Potter, Scorpius n'en aurait jamais rien eut à faire, mais était populaire. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la solitude qui l'étouffais. Du coup, beaucoup suivait son exemple.

C'était la dernière année pour James et le blond était bien décider à percer le secrète de James. Croisant James dans un corridor, il le força à se rendre dans la salle sur demande. La porte se ferma derrière lui.

« Super, nous voilà coincé ensemble» s'exclama James, voyant que la porte était barrée.

« Pour au moins vingt-quatre heures. Albus ne doit venir ici que demain. »

« Youpi la joie. » répondit James, sarcastique.

Chacun s'assirent à des coins différents de la salle. Après quelques heures, Scorpius se décida à briser le silence. « C'est quoi ton problème? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me détestes?»

« Mon problème, ce n'est pas se que tu me fais qui est le problème c'est ce que tu fais à Albus. »

« Et qu'est ce que je lui fais de si pire pour que tu me détestes depuis la première année. »

« Tu ruines sa réputation. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. À cause de toi, tout le monde le traite de pédé. »

Sur le coup, Scorpius ne su pas comment réagir à l'insulte. Il resta figer, sans rien dire. Puis soudainement, il éclata de rire. C'était ironique pour James de dire que c'était de sa faute si Albus je faisais insulté par les étudiants compte tenu du fait que c'est Albus lui-même qui avait fait les premier pas, deux ans plus tôt, et s'était encore lui qui avait insister pour qu'ils fassent un coming out en bonne et dû forme l'année dernière. Mais quelque chose clochait. Les noms avaient commencer seulement après le coming out. Mais avant cela, il devait y avoir une autre raison.

« Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison n'est-ce pas? »

« Avant c'était autre chose. » consentit James, sans aller plus dans les détails.

En réalité, seul la jalousie empêchait James d'apprécier Scorpius. Dès la première année, il avait constater comment les deux garçons étaient proches. Il se retrouvait expulser du titre de meilleur ami d'Albus et sa dignité blessé l'avait amener à avoir de la rancœur pour Scorpius.

Soudainement, la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Juste avant de quitter, James se tourna vers Scorpius : « Je t'avertis Malefoy. Si tu blesses mon frère, tu auras affaire à moi. »

Scorpius sourit. Il n'en avait pas l'intention. Il aimait trop Albus pour le blesser.


	27. Plaisir

Jamais il n'aurait pensé éprouver autant de plaisir à le voir ainsi ramper devant lui. par **ashkaa**  
Rating : G  
2 mots : Drabble Drarry  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Titre : Plaisir

Jamais il n'aurait pensé éprouver autant de plaisir à le voir ainsi ramper devant lui. Ce n'était pas tout à fait juste. La vérité c'est qu'il en avait rêver. Le voir ramper devant lui, sa fierté ruiner, sa vie entière ruiner. Vraiment, cela aurait été vraiment jouissif. Mais probablement pas autant que la situation présente devait-il admettre à lui-même.

Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter rampait devant lui, vers lui, entièrement nu et tout luisant de sueur.  
Aujourd'hui, Drago Malefoy se rendit compte que toute sa vie, il n'avait chercher que ça: aimer Harry Potter


	28. Le poète et celuiqui s'ennuyait

Prompt lancé par **shirenai** :'tain t'as cassé mon élan poétique !  
Rating : G  
2 mots : Albus/Scorpius  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Titre : Le poète et celui qui s'ennuyait

Albus et Scorpius flânaient dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Il faisait beau à l'extérieur, du coup, tous les autres élèves étaient dehors, ce qui laissait les deux Serpentards le loisir d'être seul tous les deux. Albus était assis sur le sofa, son magipod sur les oreilles, caressant discrètement les cheveux de Scorpius qui avait coucher sa tête sur ses cuisses. Le blond avait un carnet à la main et il écrivait frénétiquement, semblant bien inspirer.

« Je m'ennuie. » fit soudain Albus en enlevant les écouteurs, ce qui arrêta immédiatement la chanson des Foul Wand Bar.

« 'ptain Al, t'as cassé mon élan poétique! »

« J'm'en fous, je m'ennuie. »

« Fais chier AL, j'avais un vrai bonne idée de poème. » Scorpius s'était maintenant redresser et faisait face à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui fit des yeux de petit chiot. Incapable de résister, il murmura : « D'accord alors. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? »

« On pourrait toujours aller dans la salle sur demande, comme d'habitude ou… »

« Ou… »

« Ou les dortoirs. On ne l'a jamais fais dans les dortoirs. »

« Est-ce que tu es fou? N'importe qui peut entrer à tout moment. »

« N'est-ce pas se qui rend le dortoir bien plus excitant? » fit Albus en soulevant un sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Tu sais que tu fais très Gryffondor lorsque tu parles comme cela? »

« Et bien, le vile serpent se laissera-t-il séduire par le courageux et parfait Griffon? » rigola Albus

« Jamais! » s'exclama Scorpius avec un air de défi.

« Et bien nous allons voir cela! » Et aussitôt, Albus sauta sur Scorpius pour le chatouiller. Le blond se tortilla sous lui pour échapper aux chatouilles, mais s'était peine perdu. Peut importe comment il essayait de se sauver, il se retrouvait toujours sous les assauts de son ami. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à s'échapper, se fit pour lui prendre la main et de le traîner vers les dortoirs. Un rapide sort devrai tenir les élèves éloignés.

Et tant pis pour son poème !


	29. À la recheche de l'horcruxeavant guerre

Prompt lancé par **chastily** : Il était l'outsider du groupe. Le combattant des forces obscures.  
Rating : G  
2 mots : Regulus et Kreattur  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Titre : À la recherche de l'Horcruxe perdu

Assis avec ses amis Serpentards, Regulus Black, jeune élève de dernière année, regardait la table des Gryffondor, à l'endroit où l'an dernier encore, se trouvait son frère et ses amis. Les yeux dans la vague, il se rappelait encore de leur dernière rencontre. Sirius avait semblé si soulager de ne plus jamais le voir et bien qu'il refusait de l'avouer à qui que se soit, cela l'avait blessé. Il avait toujours été admiratif de son frère. Son frère qui malgré les menaces constantes avaient toujours fait se qui était bien. Lui n'avais pas été assez courageux. Lui avait céder. Il était devenu celui qu'il était par lâcheté. D'un geste discret, il caressait la trace qui faisait de lui un mangemort depuis près d'un an maintenant.

Cette année, les choses devaient changer. Cette année, il était décidé de changer. Et il avait un plan. Il l'avait peaufiner tout l'été. En fait, Kreattur devait déjà en train de s'occuper de sa mission. Il devait trouver un moyen de quitter la table et de se retrouver seul dans son dortoir. Il avait absolument besoin d'être seul pour le rappeler à lui.

« J'ai oublier quelque chose dans le dortoir. Je reviens. »

Aucun des élèves qui formaient le groupe ne dit rien. C'était la règle; on ne demande jamais d'explication au chef, et puisque depuis le départ de Lucius Malefoy Regulus avait prit sa place, le jeune homme ne fut point déranger pour entendre les détails de l'elf. Lorsque ce dernier fut partie, Regulus se retrouva seul dans le dortoir, frissonnant. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était inquiétant. Soudainement, la vérité s'imprima en lui. Il allait mourir. S'il continuait sa croisade, il ne fêterait pas son dix-huitième anniversaire. Plutôt que de l'apeurer, cette réalisation le fit sourire un peu tristement. Regulus Black, jeune élève de 17 ans, acceptait sa destiné de la même manière qu'un jeune moldu qui sait que bientôt, le cancer l'emportera. C'est le cœur léger qu'il se rendit à son cour de métamorphose. Il était l'outsider du groupe. Le combattant des forces obscures. Et il allait mourir en Serpentard. Il allait mourir avec dignité, sans que personne ne sache vraiment que dans le fond, chacun a le courage de changer le monde.


	30. Reluquage

Prompt lancé par **waders** : "On est pas dans Zelda, tu trouveras pas ton fric dans un buisson"  
Rating : PG-13  
2 mots : Albus/Scorpius  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Titre : Reluquage

Accoté sur un arbre, Scorpius Malefoy regardait un autre Serpentard fouiller dans un buisson. Si quelqu'un avait passé dans le coin, il l'aurait vu reluquer sans gène les fesses de l'autre, mais l'élève le plus proche se trouvait près du lac. C'est-à-dire très loin des deux serpentards.

Celui qui fouillait dans le buisson ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de l'attention qu'il amenait sur lui.

« Hum… On est pas dans Zelda, Bubu, tu ne trouveras pas tes gallions dans un buisson. »

Albus Potter, parce qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, sursauta et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Merlin, Scorp, tu m'as fait peur. Je croyais que tu devais chercher les babaniens dans les buissons là bas. » fit-il en pointant un groupement de buisson à plus de 20 mètres de là.

« Oui je sais, mais le spectacle ici était bien plus intéressant que l'intérieur des buissons. » répondit-il, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Albus rougit.

« Et puis de toute façon, il y a bien des choses à faire dans un buisson plutôt que de chercher des babaniens. » fit Scorpius en haussant un sourcil.

Scorpius se dirigea lentement vers son ami qui recula un peu. Il connaissait très bien se regard. Le regard d'un prédateur. Il déglutit alors qu'il percuta le buisson et se retrouva coucher sur le dos dans ce même buisson.

« Et bien Bubu, je ne te croyais pas si presser. »

Albus voulu protester, mais déjà Scorpius avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains se trouvait déjà en train de détacher sa cravate. Subitement, Albus n'avait plus envie de protester.


	31. Rougir

**Prompt lancé par :** **hitto_sama**: Je le fais parce que j'ai rien à faire.  
**Rating : **G  
**2 mots : **Albus et Scorpius Drabble  
**Fandom : **Harry Potter  
**Titre : **Rouge de plaisir/Rouge de honte

Scorpius a une manière bien à lui et bien Serpentarde de passer le temps. Le jeune Malfoy avait tendance, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, de faire rougir les autres. Sa philosophie dans ses moments étaient : « Je le fais parce que je n'ai rien a faire ».

Aujourd'hui était un de ses jours. S'ennuyant, il avait décider que sa cible serait Albus Potter. En tant que meilleur ami, Albus se trouvait à être la objectif de choix. De plus, il était particulièrement difficile à faire rougir.

Faisant appel à Lily, M. Malefoy devint Mme Malefoy. Et il fit rougir Albus.


End file.
